


Trust

by skirt



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, literally just izuru gettin a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would never admit to anyone - including yourself - that you'd trust Komaeda with nearly anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> this is so gay

You would never admit to anyone - including yourself - that you'd trust Komaeda with nearly anything. He might seem a bit incompetent at times, but you were certain that he would never wish you harm for any reason. 

And that was the reason your fingers were white-knuckled and curled around the base of the chair you were sitting in (but your face was calmly composed, as always) while Komaeda held a concerningly sharp pair of scissors far too close to your head. It was only trim, just to get rid of the dead ends, you reminded yourself, but it was useless. It'd been years since the surgery, but scissors, knives, scalpels, razors, blades, anything _sharp_ never failed to make you flinch. It was stupid, so stupid, and predictable and pathetic and so unlike you, but you couldn't shake it.

"Ah... Kamukura-kun, are you certain you don't want to go to a hairdresser?" Komaeda asked for what had to be the fourth time in the last ten minutes. "I really don't know how well I can do th-" 

"Yes, I know. Just do it." You cut him off. You didn't know the hairdressers. They'd given you no reason to trust them, any of them, and they were certainly not cutting your hair. Komaeda had done it once before, nearly a year and a half ago now, up to your chest, and the only way you'd gotten through it was with Xanax that'd you'd insisted you didn't need until it'd begun to really kick in and you realized that yes, maybe you did need it. 

Komaeda made a concerned noise from behind you, but you felt his amputated arm run underneath your hair to hold it up and away from you. 

(You certainly didn't hold your breath as he made the first snip.) (Thankfully Komaeda either didn't notice or didn't comment on it.) 

He continued around your head, making slow, precise, small cuts at the ends of your hair. "Shut your eyes," he said quietly as he reached for your bangs. You did so, and your grip on the chair tightened enough that you were nearly concerned you'd break it. But Komaeda was fast and about as precise as he could be single-handed and trimmed it in two short movements. 

Slowly, you opened your eyes as Komaeda dropped the hair back against your face. "I think that's about it. How is it? Did I miss anything?" He looked down at you with an accomplished (albeit, a bit nervous) look on him. 

You let go of the chair and took your time gathering your hair over your shoulder. He'd missed a few strands, but you didn't particularly want to get it done again. "This is fine," you muttered. "...Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> idk my tumblr is arakota/crowlery.co.vu nice say hi to me
> 
> also even tho i never mentioned it they're both trans and there's no room for argument sorry i don't make the rules


End file.
